Impossible Proposal (The Horror of Friendship)
by Saiyan
Summary: Trunks agrees to help Goten get a date with Bra but through a series of misunderstandings Trunks' family thinks he wants Bra! Can the young Saiyan Prince help his friend out and save his reputation at the same time? Rated for language and sexual humor.


Impossible Proposal (The Horror of Friendship) **Impossible Proposal (The Horror of Friendship)** by Saiyan  
  
In this fic Bra is 18  
  
"PLEASE TRUNKS HELP ME!!" Goten yelled desperately   
"If you two don't want to be in here you should leave" the professor said   
"I'm sorry" Trunks and Goten said   
The professor went back to teaching the lesson.   
"Ok, I'll help you get my sister to go out with you just keep your voice down" Trunks whispered   
"Thank you Trunks" Goten said   
"Just don't embarrass me anymore" Trunks replied   
After school Trunks and Goten met in front of the main office of the University.   
"Ok I'll find out some things and then I'll call you later tonight ok" Trunks said   
"Yea, great idea Trunks" Goten said   
"Of course, my ideas always are" Trunks replied   
The two of them flew to their houses. Trunks had just reached the front door when a car pulled into the driveway. Trunks knew who it was, the same people that were there almost everyday, Bra's cheerleader friends.   
"Hi Trunks" a blonde girl said as she got out of the car   
"Hi Jill" Trunks replied   
Jill was one of the prettiest cheerleaders at Bra's school and it was obvious that she really liked Trunks but she was just way too dumb for him to be interested in.   
"Hey Trunks a bunch of us are going to the movies next weekend do you wanna come?" Jill asked as she twirled her hair with her finger   
_She's doing that damn 'I'm a slut come fuck me anyway you want to' hair twirl thing, it's so fucking annoying _Trunks thought   
"No thanks, it wouldn't look too good to be seen with a bunch of highschool kids" Trunks said   
"Why not? You're in college still aren't you?" a red headed girl asked   
Trunks really didn't like this girl she was usually way too smart for him to trick with fake excuses.   
"Of course Natalie, and that's my point" Trunks said   
"If nothing else you could make fun of Bra the whole time" Natalie said   
Trunks loved to make fun of his little sister every chance he got and Natalie was right like ALWAYS, she knew that Trunks wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make fun of Bra no matter what.   
"I have a big test coming up in 3 weeks and I really need to study" Trunks replied   
"We all know the only reason you're still going to college is so that you don't have to become full time President of Capsule Corp so It'll be better if you fail the test" Natalie chimed in   
"I don't want to go" Trunks said and then went into the house and into his room   
"I guess you two embarrassed him, oh well that's good for me, I didn't want him to go in the first place" Bra said   
The three girls went up to Bra's room and talked. Trunks sat in his room thinking about what it is he had agreed to earlier and wondering if he could pull it off.   
"So Goten wants to go on a date with my little sister huh? That just seems too weird" Trunks said to himself   
"I guess since I agreed I have to help him a little bit though, but first I have to somehow find out what Bra looks for in a man" Trunks continued   
After about 2 hours Trunks heard Bra's door opening and decided to see if the two cheerleaders were finally leaving so he left his room about 1 minute later.   
"Bye mom, we're going to the movies now" Bra said   
"Ok, bye" Bulma replied   
The girls left.   
_Damnit now how am I supposed to talk to Bra, I need to be able to help Goten tonight, maybe I could take a look at her diary and find out what she likes that way she won't suspect anything _Trunks thought   
Trunks snuck into Bra's room and began searching for her diary. Trunks searched underneath her bed, in her closet, in the boxes in her closet, and finally after about 20 minutes he came to the last place it could be, the dresser. Trunks opened the top drawer and saw what looked like 50 panties. Trunks cringed at having to reach in there but he did anyway. Trunks pulled out handfuls of panties and then he heard someone in the doorway.   
"What the HELL are you doing?" the person asked   
Trunks looked to see Bra and her two friends standing there. Trunks had no idea what to say so he just said the first thing that came to mind.   
"Hi Bra, how was the movie?" Trunks asked in a really embarrassed voice   
"The movie was sold out you idiot, what the hell are you doing going through my stuff?" Bra asked angrily   
"um..uh" Trunks replied and then ran out of there as fast as he could and into his room and closed the door   
"That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me" Trunks said and then noticed that he was still holding the panties   
_I can't believe I didn't drop them! Baka! Now I'll have to wait until Bra's gone to return them! _Trunks thought   
Trunks decided to call Goten and tell him what most girls like since he'd promised to give him advice. He dialed Goten's number.   
"Hello" Goten said   
"Hi Goten, I got some information for you" Trunks said   
"TELL ME!!" Goten yelled   
"Ouch, you little punk that hurt my ears" Trunks replied   
"Sorry Trunks but I'm just so excited" Goten said   
"It's ok" Trunks said   
"So what advice do you have?" Goten asked   
"Um..well all girls like secret admirers so you should do that" Trunks said   
"Do what?" Goten asked   
"Become her secret admirer" Trunks explained   
"But I already am" Goten said   
"I mean, give her flowers and stuff and don't let her know it was you, and give her a card each time that says 'From Your Secret Admirer'" Trunks explained   
"But then how would that make her go out with me?" Goten asked   
"Once she starts to like her 'secret admirer' she'll go out with him no matter what and since it's you all you have to do is reveal yourself at the right time" Trunks explained   
"But how will I know the right time?" Goten asked   
"I'll tell you" Trunks said   
"Ok so I have to give her flowers in secret huh? Do you think I could do that tonight?" Goten asked   
"Sure" Trunks said   
"Could I leave them by her bedroom door?" Goten asked   
Trunks thought for a minute. He knew that Bra would either think that a guy that she doesn't know who leaves flowers by her bedroom door is either the most romantic guy in the world or a stalker.   
"I guess so, I'll leave the front door open tonight, make sure you don't wake up Vegeta or Bra" Trunks said   
"Ok thanks Trunks, bye" Goten said as he hung up the phone   
Trunks knew that by this time everyone would be asleep so he snuck downstairs and unlocked the door and then went to bed.   
Goten grabbed a Christmas card and wrote 'From Your Secret Admirer' on it and ran outside and saw an old rusty bucket.   
"Perfect" Goten said and picked up the bucket and took it with him   
Goten stopped off at a lake and scooped some water into the bucket and then took off for one more place before going to Bra's house. Goten landed in Trunks' grandmother's garden and picked 12 roses and put them into the bucket. Then he flew to Bra's house. Goten put the roses into the bucket and carried it up to Bra's room.   
_If I put them on the floor Bra might step in them so I should put them over her door _Goten thought as he opened Bra's door slightly and set the bucket of roses above it   
Goten then set the card on the bucket and then Goten then snuck outside and flew home.   
The next morning Trunks woke up to his sister screaming. Everyone ran to her quickly and saw that she was soaking wet and had a bucket on her head and roses by her feet. Bra slowly lifted up the bucket to reveal several spots on her cheeks where the rose thorns scratched her. Bra saw Trunks standing there in complete shock and scowled at him.   
"What happened?" Bulma asked   
"I don't know" Bra said   
Bra noticed the soaking card and decided to pick it up then went into the bathroom. Bra looked at the card and could tell it said 'Merry Christmas, may the holiday seasons bring you great tidings' but she had a little trouble with what was written in there. After a little while she finally figured it out.   
"Secret admirer huh? Trunks has really over done his jokes this time!" Bra said angrily as she got into the shower   
Trunks quickly went into his room and jumped on his bed and began to laugh into his pillow to prevent anyone else from hearing him.   
_I can't believe how dense Goten is, how could anyone mess it up that much?_ Trunks wondered as he continued to laugh   
After school that day Goten decided to go over to Trunks' house so they walked together.   
"So did she like the roses?" Goten asked as they walked to Trunks' house   
"Well I can honestly say she was surprised" Trunks said   
"So do you think she'll go out with me now?" Goten asked   
"I doubt it" Trunks said   
"Why?" Goten asked but just as he did they arrived at Trunks' house and Bra and her friends pulled up   
Bra got out angrily and Goten noticed the scratches on her face.   
"What happened Bra?" Goten asked   
"Trunks thought it would be funny to put a bucket of flowers with water in it above my door so that when I walked out of my room this morning it would fall on my head getting me all wet and scratched up and tease me about not having a boyfriend with a Christmas card!" Bra said angrily   
"You think I DID IT?" Trunks asked astonished   
"Who else? You always played jokes on me but none THIS mean" Bra said as she stormed into the house and up to her room   
Her other two friends followed.   
"Um..was it a bad idea to put the flowers above her door?" Goten asked   
"Yes" Trunks replied   
"Oh, I'm sorry Trunks" Goten said   
"Don't worry, she'll get over it, since you messed up the flowers you should probably try something simpler like getting her candy" Trunks said   
"Ok, but I think this time you should tell me where to put it" Goten said   
"Put the candy on her bed" Trunks said   
"Ok thanks Trunks" Goten said   
"What was that about a Christmas card anyway?" Trunks asked   
"Well you said to leave her a card that said 'From Your Secret Admirer' and all I could find was a Christmas card.   
"You're supposed to get a blank card and write it in" Trunks explained   
"Ok, I won't mess it up again" Goten said   
Bra and her friends decided to go to the movies again since the movie they wanted to see was sold out last night. Bra put on her most expensive outfit and left. Trunks decided to call Goten and tell him that now was his chance. Trunks dialed and Goten picked up on the first ring.   
"Trunks?" Goten asked   
"Yea, now's your chance she's at a movie I'll leave her window open, climb the tree into her room, and DON'T mess it up" Trunks said   
"I won't thanks Trunks" Goten said as he hung up   
"I really hope not" Trunks said   
Goten grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'From Your Secret Admirer' and flew to a 7-11 and bought a snickers bar and then flew about 1 block away from Bra's house and walked to Bra's house. Goten climbed the tree and opened the window and set the snickers on the bed and the note and was about to leave when he thought about something.   
_It would probably be better if I unwrapped it for her_ Goten thought   
He walked over to the bed and unwrapped the candy bar and set it on the note and then closed the window as he left. Goten walked a block away and then flew home.   
"There's no way I can mess up this time" Goten said to himself   
After 1 ½ hours Bra arrived home alone and tired.   
"I'm going to bed" Bra said   
"Ok, sweet dreams" Bulma said   
Bra walked into her room and didn't even bother to turn on the light. She sat down on the end of her bed to change clothes but felt something squishy against her butt. Bra jumped up and turned on the light to see a melted snickers bar and a piece of paper stuck to her ass.   
"Shit this outfit cost me $4,000 I'll get you for this Trunks!" Bra said as she got out of her clothes and went to sleep angrily   
The next morning Trunks woke up to Bra punching him repeatedly in the face. Trunks grabbed her arms and flipped her over so he was on top and she couldn't hit him anymore. Bulma walked in and stood in the doorway in shock. Trunks looked at his mother and immediately knew what she was thinking he was doing. Bra took this opportunity to kick Trunks in the nuts which caused him to fall off and then Bra picked up her outfit from last night which she brought into the room to show Trunks and went to Bulma.   
"Look at what he did to my new outfit!" Bra said angrily   
Trunks was rolling on the ground in pain and Bulma finally understood that Trunks was just trying to stop Bra from beating on him.   
"Well I guess you're even now" Bulma said looking at Trunks on the ground   
Bra looked too and laughed.   
"That'll teach you to play practical jokes on me" Bra said and then left   
Bulma helped Trunks to his bed.   
"You really shouldn't do things like that Trunks" Bulma said   
"I didn't do it" Trunks said   
"Well anyway it's over now, I'll go make some breakfast so come on down when you feel better" Bulma said   
"Ok" Trunks said as he laid on his bed doubled over   
After a while Trunks recovered, he was just thankful his sister didn't charge up her ki. Trunks walked downstairs and ate some eggs. Vegeta soon joined him.   
"So I heard you got beat up by Bra?" Vegeta asked mockingly   
"I didn't get beat up, she took a cheap shot and it wasn't even a fight" Trunks said   
"Maybe not but you were still beaten up" Vegeta mocked   
"It would hurt you too you know" Trunks said as he walked out of the kitchen   
"I wouldn't even have put myself in the position for it to happen" Vegeta said as Trunks was walking out   
Trunks decided to drive to school since it hurt to walk so he got into his car and drove. The only reason Trunks would walk was so that all the girls could see him but today he wasn't able to and he knew he shouldn't fly so he had no other choice.   
Bulma decided to do the laundry in hopes of getting the chocolate out of Bra's outfit so she gathered all of Trunks' laundry as well and since Trunks would just throw his dirty clothes anywhere Bulma had to do a lot of searching to find all his dirty clothes but when she got to what was underneath his bed she saw several pairs of panties.   
"I wouldn't be surprised if Trunks was sneaking women into his room but I AM surprised that I now have proof" Bulma said as she pulled out the panties   
Bulma immediately noticed that all of the panties belonged to Bra and then remembered that earlier Trunks was on top of Bra.   
"Oh shit, I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does" Bulma said to herself   
After school Goten met Trunks again and Trunks told him everything that happened.   
"I'm sorry Trunks I didn't think that was a possibility" Goten said   
"It's ok Goten, maybe I should give you something easier to do, like get her some jewelry" Trunks said   
"Ok what kind of jewelry should I get her?" Goten asked   
"Rings are always good" Trunks said   
"Ok I'll get her a ring and leave it by her bedroom door tonight, thanks Trunks" Goten said as he flew off to DeBeers   
_I don't see HOW he could mess this up_ Trunks thought as he got into his car and drove home   
Trunks got home just as Bra and her friends pulled into the driveway.   
"We gotta go to cheerleading practice now, see ya" Natalie said   
"Bye" Bra said   
Bra turned to Trunks and smiled an evil smile.   
"Shall I assume I'm not going to be getting anymore surprises this week" Bra said   
"I didn't do it" Trunks said   
"Yea right" Bra said as she walked into the house   
Trunks followed her and stopped her on the stairway.   
"Hey Bra" Trunks said   
"Yea" Bra replied   
Bulma had just finished making a new spacecraft when she emerged from her laboratory and saw Trunks and Bra on the stairs. Bulma didn't want to invade their privacy but she also wanted to know if Trunks liked Bra in an unnatural way.   
"I know this is going to sound weird but what does a guy have to be to get a date with you?" Trunks asked   
"Um..I guess he just has to be nice, romantic, and a good jokester" Bra said   
Trunks smiled and Bulma could see he was really happy.   
"Thanks Bra" Trunks said as he ran into his room   
"That was strange" Bra said as she began to walk up the stairs   
"Bra" Bulma said   
"Yea?" Bra asked   
"Can I talk with you a minute?" Bulma asked   
"I guess so but don't drag it out too long" Bra replied   
"I've been noticing some strange things lately" Bulma said   
"I'm NOT having sex" Bra said   
"Ok but that's not what this talk was going to be about" Bulma said   
"Oh" Bra replied   
"I've been noticing something strange about Trunks in the past couple days, I've seen him play tricks on you like the flowers above your door and the snickers bar on your bed and then I've seen things like him holding you down this morning.." Bulma began but Bra interrupted   
"Is there a point to all this?" Bra asked   
"YES THERE'S A POINT!" Bulma yelled angrily   
Bra shut up and listened.   
"and I heard what he just asked you and I saw some of your panties under his bed" Bulma finished   
Bra understood what her mother was implying but did not want to believe it.   
"There is no way Trunks would like ME like that, I'm his sister" Bra said   
"Well, you remember the pranks right?" Bulma asked   
"Of course" Bra replied   
"Well just think, he got you flowers and candy and even though he used them in a practical joke that could just be the way his conscious mind is hiding the idea of liking you like that" Bulma explained   
Bra just stared at her mother with a freaked out look on her face.   
"I need to think" Bra said as she ran up to her room and locked her door   
"I can't believe how expensive rings are" Goten said as he stared through the glass   
"I can't afford these" Goten said as he left   
He decided to take the other gifts he got for Bra and what went wrong into consideration when planning this next one.   
"Ok with the flowers I didn't place them on the floor and that's how I messed up and with the candy I got something that could melt and that's how I messed up and now with this I can't even afford it but I've got to get her some sort of jewelry" Goten said as he flew back to 7-11   
Goten looked around knowing that he could afford anything in there and then came across the perfect thing, it was candy and jewelry in ONE!! He lifted it up and looked at it.   
"Ring Pop huh? Well it's a ring and candy and since girls like both it's probably better than anything I could have gotten at that other store" Goten said as he bought it   
Bra was lost in thought for the next 4 hours trying to figure out if it was really true. She knew she couldn't just ask Trunks because he might lie just to make her feel better, she had to find out for sure. Bra decided to go to sleep without leaving her room because she wasn't ready to see Trunks just yet and she left her door locked just incase.   
Bulma told Vegeta a little bit about what she thought but he refused to listen to the idea saying that there is no way a son of his would be like that although not really believing it. Trunks unlocked the door again and Goten snuck in and put the Ring Pop on the floor outside of Bra's door and then flew home again. The next morning Trunks was awakened by a loud thump and Bra yelling but this time she was yelling words.   
"I GOT A RING!!!" Bra yelled freaked out   
_I thought all girls liked rings_ Trunks thought   
Trunks door burst open and Vegeta was standing there.   
"You'd better not be doing anything I don't approve of" Vegeta said and then slammed the door   
_What's he talking about? _Trunks thought   
_What if he knows I'm trying to get Goten a date with Bra and he doesn't want it to happen? I'll be in deep shit _Trunks thought   
Trunks got dressed and walked out of his room to see a broken Ring Pop on the ground.   
_I guess Goten considers that a ring, I should have gone with him_ Trunks thought as he walked down to breakfast   
When he walked into the kitchen Vegeta and Bra left. Bra looked scared and Vegeta looked even more pissed off than usual. Bulma looked a little uncomfortable but ate breakfast with him anyway.   
"Are you ok Trunks?" Bulma asked   
"Yea, why?" Trunks asked   
"I found Bra's panties under your bed" Bulma said   
Trunks choked on his orange juice but soon stopped.   
"I was going to return them, I SWEAR!" Trunks said afraid   
"I just don't think it's right" Bulma said   
"I'm sorry mom but you know how brothers are, all brothers do things like that" Trunks said Bulma was shocked and would have choked if she was still eating.   
"I don't think all brothers do that Trunks" Bulma said   
"Sure they do, ask Goten if you don't believe me" Trunks said   
"But Goten doesn't have a sister" Bulma said   
"But he has an older brother" Trunks said   
"I think you need to get to school" Bulma said as she left the kitchen freaked out   
Trunks walked to school and met Goten along the way.   
"Hi Trunks, did Bra like the candy jewelry?" Goten asked   
"I don't think so" Trunks said   
"You didn't get in trouble again did you" Goten asked   
"Well Vegeta said that I'd better not be doing anything he doesn't approve of and I think he was talking about me helping you get a date with Bra so maybe" Trunks said   
"I don't want you to get into trouble Trunks" Goten said   
"I'm sure I won't be, besides mom will get me out hopefully" Trunks said   
"Things were really weird today" Trunks said   
"What do you mean?" Goten asked   
Trunks told Goten all about it on the way to school and when they arrived he was done.   
"Of course all brothers go through their siblings things, it's like instinct" Goten said   
"I know but mom thinks it's strange, maybe you could come over to my house today and tell her that it's normal" Trunks said   
"Ok" Goten said   
"Oh and you know what you might want to try with Bra" Trunks said   
"No what?" Goten asked   
"A poem, girls love poetry" Trunks said   
"Great idea Trunks I'll write it tonight and leave it on her bedroom door" Goten said   
"Trunks said WHAT?!" Vegeta asked   
"He said Goten does it too" Bulma said   
"But Goten doesn't have a sister" Vegeta said   
"But he has a brother" Bulma said   
Vegeta got really freaked out.   
"So he's been messing with Trunks' mind, well HE'S FORBIDDEN TO ENTER THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!" Vegeta said angrily   
"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT! IT'S MY HOUSE! Besides I think we need to talk to both of them to find out what started this" Bulma said   
"Well talk to them if you want but I'm going to spend the rest of the day training" Vegeta said as he went to train   
"You're such a chicken Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta walked out the door   
After school that day Trunks and Goten walked to Capsule Corp where a very nervous Bulma greeted them.   
"Hi boys" Bulma said   
"Hi" Goten and Trunks said   
"Goten shall I assume that Trunks told you what happened earlier today?" Bulma asked   
"Um..yea he did" Goten replied   
"So is that REALLY normal?" Bulma asked   
"Of course it is" Goten said   
"So..you did it with Gohan?" Bulma asked freaked out   
"Of course I did" Goten said   
"Ok that's all I wanted to know" Bulma said and then left in a hurry   
Goten and Trunks went up to Trunks' room.   
"Hey Trunks I already wrote the poem" Goten said   
"Well let's hear it" Trunks said   
Goten pulled out a folded piece of paper and read.   
"Roses are red, Violets are blue, You're a half Saiyan, and I am too" Goten said   
"Not bad Goten, she's not home yet so you can go hang it on her door now if you want to" Trunks said   
"Ok" Goten said as he grabbed some tape and hung it on Bra's door   
Bra told her friends what happened so they made up some lame excuse not to come in and left. Bra walked up to her room and noticed the poem on the door so she read it.   
"Roses are red, Violets are blue, You're a half Saiyan, and I am too, I GOT POETRY!!!" Bra read and then screamed   
Bulma and Vegeta came running up and read it. There was no doubt in their minds who it was who put it there. Trunks heard the scream and he and Goten walked out of the room.   
"What the HELL IS THIS TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled   
"It's a poem" Trunks said   
"Have you read it?" Bulma asked   
"Yea, of course I have" Trunks said   
"It is not natural for you to feel that way about your own sister!" Vegeta said   
"WHAT?! You think I like Bra? No offense Bra but, NO WAY!" Trunks said   
"Then explain what's been happening the past couple days" Vegeta said   
"I've been trying to help Goten get a date with Bra so I've been giving him advice but he kept messing it up" Trunks said   
Goten looked a little embarrassed.   
"Like what advice?" Bulma asked   
"Like getting her flowers and candy and jewelry, a poem, and a note" Trunks said   
"But that still doesn't explain her panties being under your bed" Bulma said   
"Well I wanted to know what kind of a guy she liked so I was searching for her diary and she scared me and I ran away forgetting that I was carrying her underwear and I couldn't just give them back to her I had to wait until she was away so I could put them back" Trunks said Vegeta seemed to be getting more and more at ease with each passing second.   
"So you asked her what kind of a guy she would date because you couldn't find out?" Bulma asked   
"Yes" Trunks said   
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING TO GO THROUGH MY DIARY!" Bra said   
"What were you talking about earlier when you said all brothers do it then?" Bulma asked   
"I was talking about sneaking through their siblings stuff" Trunks explained   
"Oh, I thought you were talking about having a crush on a sibling" Bulma said   
"EEWWW, NO WAY! If all brothers had crushes on their siblings then I would be really freaked out about Goten" Trunks said   
"Why?" Goten asked not understanding most of what was going on   
"So then Goten wanted a date with me so all of these things happened?" Bra asked   
"Yes" Trunks said   
"That's the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me, I will go out with you Goten, next weekend" Bra said happily   
"Let me get this straight, when I do things like this it's a mean joke but when someone else does it it's sweet? I'll never understand girls" Trunks said as he walked to his room   
"Thanks for all your help Trunks" Goten said   
Trunks closed his door and laid down on his bed.   
"I guess there isn't much difference between having Goten as a friend and having anyone else as an enemy, either way your reputation can be ruined" Trunks said   
  
The End 


End file.
